fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lh'Xharyna Quiluxine
Lh'Xharyna Quiluxine is a β Sekel Class Hymmnosen who is an apprentice of Altheumelia Precielm. She hails from her birthplace Fushina. Her mother was a Hymmnosen while her father was a werewolf. She doesn't reveal much of her past due to traumatic events, but Altheumelia seems to know it very, both sharing a deep mother-daughter relationship. Her Animardian is Sylestira. She is the Willestium of Illumena, Goddess of Light and Order. Appearance Personality Lh'Xharyna is a timid, meek yet a determined and headstrong girl with a strong sense of justice and loyalty. She can also sometimes be naïve when it comes to certain things, and hates slavery with a passion. She is often described as having a personality that is somewhat between a tsundere and a kuudere. She has a somewhat short fuse. History Lh'Xharyna was born to a family with an older brother and older sister, with her father being a beta werewolf of the Darkstar Pack and her mother a Hymmnosen. At the age of 6, her pack was assaulted and invaded by terrorists, and at the time was unaware of the danger due to being in the forest. Terrorists appeared to kill her, but her parents managed to save her. Unfortunately, there were too many and were therefore outmatched. They died eventually, and were found by the other members of the pack with Lh'Xharyna frantically by her parent's sides in despair. After that, the grief of losing their beloved beta and his wife filled the pack with anger, and the pack unjustly blamed Lh'Xharyna for her parent's deaths, eventually ranking her an Omega and a slave. Ever since being ranked an omega, she would suffer slavery and abuse by the hands of her own pack, even her own siblings. This would happen nearly everywhere for her. Later at the age of 12, Lh'Xharyna was near her limit enduring the torment and abuse under the hands of her pack, siblings and alpha. But when one of her school bullies Cionelle Ashward broke the amulet her mother gave to her and tauntingly dangled the corpse of her one and only animal friend Infelusye in front of Lh'Xharyna, the Hymmnosen finally snapped, unleashing a torrent of magic to viciously attack Cionelle, who would have died if she was a normal human instead of a werewolf. After that she unleashed the song XyaQi MqiRsA in order to inflict disorder among her pack so that she could escape without any interference. She left, heading for any place that could give her refuge, and hopefully from her abusers. Factors Biological Factors Code * L:SHARINA_Illumena_Velixum::ORIGI_SEIREI>>AR=TONELICO * L:SHARINA_Velixum::ORIGI=>Illyusea_SEIREI * Lh:Xharyna.orx.Healer.Category_QUILUXINE * LRQHF#//12824811825141=>//AAELA Life Factors Skills and Abilities Sub-Abilities Despite being a child born from the union of a Hymmnosen mother and werewolf father, Lh'Xharyna is born fully Hymmnosen, without werewolf abilities. Magic Abilities Astrum Magic Hymmnos Magic Hymmnos Spells * Healer Word * Hymmnosphera * Hymn Palm Spell Songs * Asteria Vehementia * Atharvaveda * Battlesphere * Cosmologia * Crystaria * Elesynchra * Ephemeriden * Flipsphere * Iliosfaira * Mana's Paean (Mana no Sanka) * Ourania Akestra * Quaver's Idiom * Spectrometria * Srola Zvezda * White Serenade * XyaQi MqiRsA Lumen Magic * Photosphere Item/Weaponry Trivia * The name Lh'Xharyna has no root from any language except Ancient Hymmnolik. It fully translates to "The Priestess who sang with Love". The last name Quiluxine has a Latin origin from many words. Qui is Latin for "from", and lux is Latin for "light". Therefore the full name can certainly translate to "The Priestess who hailed from the light, singing with Love". Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Hymmnosens Category:Singer Category:Mage